High-speed serial data transmission between integrated circuits is a major source of power consumption due to high switching rates and driving currents associated with signal and clock transmission. One conventional solution is to use single-channel serial transmission (SCST), which causes a dynamic power draw. However, SCST suffers from board noise sensitivity. Another conventional solution is to use differential transmission, which is more immune to board noise. However, differential transmission requires twice as many board traces, making it expensive to manufacture. Also, differential transmission draws a significant amount of static current during operation.
Another conventional solution is to use frequency modulation techniques, which are effective at compressing data and providing noise immunity. However, these techniques require additional circuitry and do not address the high-power consumption issues. In fact, frequency modulation techniques consume too much power for most applications.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for transmitting data. The system and method should be efficient, simple, cost effective and capable of being easily adapted to existing technology. The present invention addresses such a need.